¡No quiero que te vayas!
by MitsukiMaiIsotto
Summary: -kisame...me tengo que ir- -lo se itachi, pero ¡no quiero que te vayas!- pequeño drabble dedicado a la pareja itakisa.


Aquí vengo a dejarles un pequeño drabble que me inspire mucho en el teniendo la idea no sabia si hacerlo o no y aquí lo hice :D. y este drabble lo hice de mi pareja favorita Itakisa X.

Bueno y lo que siempre hay que poner los personajes no me pertenecen si no a masais kishimoto, si me pertenecieran los akatsuki no hubiese muerto. :D

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Adiós

-¡Hey! Itachi-san, ¿ya te vas?-preguntaba el azulado

_-Kisame...ya hablamos sobre esto.-_ le repetía el moreno

-Lose, pero pensé que ibas a poder sobrevivir-

_-yo también tenia esa misma esperanza, yo quisiera poder seguir estando contigo_…-su voz intentaba seguir estable pero esta poco a poco se tomaba en un tono nostálgico.

-¿eso significa que ya no nos veremos?- preguntaba Kisame con un gran tristeza

_-no…no lo se…no se si se me permita después de partir-_

-espero que si…si no entonces, ya no tendré quien me ame. Tu haz sido la única persona que me a aceptado como soy-

Las gotas de agua comenzaban a rozar poco a poco sobre el cuerpo de Kisame mientras que el de Itachi seguía intacto.

_-no te preocupes por eso, encontrare una forma de seguir viéndonos_- decía el moreno tratando de dar una sonrisa

-por lo menos iras al paraíso- le decía Kisame

_-Kisame… mi único paraíso es contigo y ahora me iré de el_-

- Itachi y tú eres TODO para mí y ahora que te vas viviré en la nada-

_-no digas esas cosas, los dos sabíamos perfectamente que este día iba a llegar y prometimos ser fuertes a pesar de mi adiós_- decía Itachi mientras abrazaba a su amado

-no te preocupes Itachi, ahora que lo pienso un di aire contigo…para quedarme contigo por toda la eternidad- decía Kisame mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-_pero...Kisame, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que ami. Quiero que tú sigas viviendo feliz_- decía Itachi mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza a la vez que soltaba unas lágrimas reflejando todo su amor.

-pero si tu eres lo que me mantiene vivo y feliz y ahora sin ti no se que voy a hacer- el simplemente lo abrazaba delicadamente tratando de no destrozarlo.

Los dos seguían abrazados mientras deseaban no separarse así. Los dos se amaban y ahora uno se tenía que partir y el otro solo deseaba también poder irse con el. Los momentos buenos y malos que habían vivido juntos llegaban a sus mentes deseando poder vivir muchos más y hasta vivir mejores. Pero al parecer el destino quiso separarlos o talvez allá arriba necesitaban de alguno de ellos. Ninguno de ellos sabe el porqué se tomó esa decisión lo único que saben es que se extrañaran durante mucho tiempo hasta que vuelvan a juntarse pero ahora eternamente…

Unas suaves y blancas alas empezaron a aparecer en el espíritu de Itachi y este al sentirlas supo que ya llegó la hora de irse y separarse de su amado…

_-Kisame…llegó el momento sabido-_

-lo se Itachi-san, solo quisiera algo más antes de que te fueras-

_-que cosa- _

-esto- Kisame agarro al espíritu de Itachi que aún seguía visible y lo abrazó y comenzó a acercarse a su boca dándole el último beso de lo que le quedaba de vida… ese momento que le quedaba eran segundos que para ellos fueron horas o días. Itachi comenzaba a irse y Kisame simplemente no quería dejarlo ir.

_-Kisame…me tengo que ir-_le decía Itachi quien lloraba el saber que ya había llegado el momento

-lo se, pero no quiero dejarte ir. ¡Te amo Itachi, y siempre te amaré!- le decía Kisame soltando un mar de lágrimas inmensa que al pobre moreno simplemente lo hacia llorar más deseando que eso solo fuese una pesadilla, pero lamentablemente era realidad.

Itachi ya se iba desvaneciendo mientras Kisame le daba otro beso pero uno delicado y dulce pero con una pasión demostrando que extrañara demasiado…lo único que escucho fue un _adiós y_ un _te amo._

Al irse Itachi, Kisame simplemente se tiro al suelo deseando que todo fuese una mentira, que fuese falso que ese adiós nunca hubiese ocurrido pero todo ocurrió y se acabo. Itachi ya se había ido y el no podía detenerlo. El ya se fue del mundo de la vida pero no de su vida. _El siempre estará en su vida hasta que el también tenga que partir y así poder estar con Itachi eternamente…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leer si les gusto cometen y si no pos también cometen :3


End file.
